Roleplays
by Sugarland76
Summary: A collection of APH rps with my friends. Update: A field day gone wrong, the gang gets locked inside the school and are killed off one by one by a serial killer... or several? Warnings: Cursing. Better than it sounds! MANY FAN CHARACTERS. We love Estonia!


Hi, everyone!

I haven't updated in... Forever. Well, anyways, my new obsession has been Axis Powers Hetalia, and I've been roleplaying it daily with my two friends who are also obsessed.

This first chapter is the roleplay between my friend Nellie & I, and the prompt is:

Hetalia characters are enjoying their field day, when they go inside when it begins to storm and rain. Bodies begin to turn up, and soon enough, they can't leave the school - a serial killer is among them. It's better than it sounds, I promise! Oh, and things inside of the parentheses are side conversations. My grammar sucks, xD. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!

* * *

Her: "Alright, I'm the team captain." I declare, while Sealand then pouts and folds his arms, "That's not fair desu-yo!" I then get in his face and say, "Life isn't fair." while smiling. America then shouts, "Hey, no, I'm the captain cuz I'm the hero! HAHAHA~" while then England shoves America aside and says, "Quiet down you bloody git you're giving me a headache." while then putting his hand to his head. "I agree with Angelterre; America, you are loud." France purrs.

Me: (Whats the game)  
Me: (XD soccer?)  
Her: (um... i dunno. just a normal team captain)  
Her: (but the first thing can be soccer I guess)  
Me: "We have to choose a team captain," I said, repeating the directions of the supervisor of the soccer game. "No shit sherlock," New Zealand shot back. I glared. "Goalie!" South Africa interjected, smiling as Wales gave him the death stare: She had wanted to be the goalie. Israel sweatdropped and held Wales back. "I'll be captain!" New Zealand announced, puffing out her chest proudly. I sweatdropped and nodded. "Let's begin, then. Go red team!" I cheered. (you're blue.)  
Me: (brb)  
Her: (kk)  
Me: (bak. -noms chex mix-)  
Her: "Alright, I'll be goalie." I say, "Sealand, you're one of the running people." "'Running people'?" England asks with a scoff. "I don't know soccer." I say while pouting. I then say, "France, go on offense, England, go on defense, and America, go on offense." We all nod, and I put my hand in the center. We all stack hands, and then raise them, yelling, "Go blue team!" We all yell. We all then go to our spots and I ask, "Wait, who's the ref...?"  
Me: Suddenly, Israel screamed. "G-Guys! There's a body!" she said, puking violently into the field. Panicked, all of us ran over and stared at the corpse of the referree, stunned. He had been decapitated, with the Glasgow smile and both eyes gouged out.  
Her: (who is it?)  
Her: I then say, "Ew... who did this...?" Sealand then goes into shock, and starts screaming. France then covers his mouth, looking away, mumbling about that person not looking good. America then starts screaming, "OH MY GOD SOMEBODY DIED!" England then slaps America and growls, "Shut up you twat! .. Now, who the bloody hell IS this?" Since I was sick of Sealand screaming, I hugged him and tried to comfort him to try to make the idiot shut up. "Shh... shh... you'll be alright... shh..." I say, rubbing his back quickly, as he soon stops screaming, while then saying, "I-is he dead desu-yo... or is this just some kind of joke you're all pulling on me to test me, desu-yo...?" I then frown while saying, "He's dead... we wouldn't do such a cruel thing..."  
Me: "Yeah... Poor Russia..." I muttered under my breath, holding a sobbing Israel so that she didn't completely fall over in her panic and hysterics.  
Her: (or rather something AS cruel XD))  
Me: (XD)  
Her: (lol)  
Her: I then say, "America, call 911." America then nods, grabbing his cell phone and calling 911. I then go back to patting Sealand on the back, now stopping the whole hugging thing, but he just clings to me and I groan, "Oh come on." France then looks around and asks, "Who could've done this...?" I then say, "Wait a minute... I know what this is... it's familiar... I know this way of torture..." I then narrow my eyes, "But I forget the name and where it's from..." England then says, "Come on, remember!" France then puts his hand on my shoulder while saying, "It would be helpful to-" England and I then bark, "Get off!(you bloody git!)" He then puts his hands up, while then taking a step back.  
Me: America puts down his cell with a horrified look. "No answer?" I asked. He nodded, and New Zealand glanced around nervously. "The power lines are cut. I don't know why you wouldn't get cell service though..." she mumbled.  
Her: I then facepalm while saying, "Great. We have a murderer on our hands." England then says, "Alright, it can't be any of us since we were all here. America, get a thermometer from the nurses office." America then nods and runs off, "France, go with him. Keep an eye on each other." France then nods while running off after him. I then say, "Alright. Who else is here today?" Sealand then says, "The baltics... romania... I know they were on his team desu-yo..." England then says, "Alright... they were taking thier break in the cafeteria right?"  
Her: (im the baltics and romania -nods-)  
Me: (Ugh. i cant pay attention)  
Me: (XD)  
Her: (oh come on it's gonna get epic! D: )  
Me: (i didnt say i wanted to stop. it might take me a while)  
Her: (oh XD/shot okay.)

Me: "I'll go get them," Israel volunteered, with slight protest from me. She shook her head, and grabbed Wales' arm. "Come with me," She said, slightly scared. Wales nodded. "Is there anywhere we can get weapons?" South Africa asked. New Zealand shook her head. "In a school? I doubt it." Suddenly, there was a crash of thunder as gray clouds moved across the sky. It started to lightly rain. "Great. This fucking blows," New Zealand said, and I nodded. "Positive attitudes, people," South Africa said, watching Israel and Wales run into the school. It started raining harder, and I led the way to the back door of the school, drenched. As soon as we got inside, I heard a click. "Did you hear that?" I asked, and New Zealand nodded. She pulled on the doors, and went pale. "... It's locked."  
Her: I then run up with Sealand continuing to cling it to me with England running up with me. Once we got there, I order, "England, give me your shirt." He then sweatdrops while taking his jacket off. I wrap it around my arm, and bust the window. I then unlock the door, and kick it open. "There, it's open." I say, while handing him his shirt back. He then puts it back on as we quickly stumble inside. Sealand then says, "I-I'm cold desu-yo..." When the window broke, we hear Romania shriek. Sealand's eyes then widen as he yells, "Romania!" and running off. I then growl, "Sealand," while running off after him. England then yells, "Wait up you bloody gits!" while chasing after us.  
Her: (lemme describe what we see when we get there. k? please?)  
Me: (Fine. and i wanted the doors to stay locked! D:;)  
Her: (oh, sorry! . you shoulda told me...)  
Me: Shivering, I grabbed New Zealand's arm and followed South Africa and everyone else, leaping up the flight of stairs, and running down the hallway to see it piled with dead bodies. It became obvious that we were the only people alive, other than Romania and the Baltics. When I flung open the caferteria door, I gasped.  
Her: Romania and Latvia were clinging to each other, trembling, and Estonia and Lithuania were on the ground; Estonia decapitated, and Lithuania with a broken neck. Sealand then runs up to them and tries to calm them down since they were both sobbing, and I say, "We're dropping like flies... holy shit..." England then says, "Bloody hell who could've done this?" while then holding his head in aggravation. Romania then cries into Sealand, since Latvia was still sobbing in his hands, trying to get a hold of himself.

Me: "Holy shit!" I remarked, kneeling in front of the decapitated and mutilated corpse of Estonia. Israel began sobbing insanely. "What's happening here! Who's doing this?" SHe asked, repeating it several times. She was now down on the ground, sobbing and rocking back and forth. New Zealand and Wales were both basically too stunned to do a thing - they sat huddled in the corner in fear with Romania (Yandere triplets! XD). South Africa went over to comfort the hysterical Latvia, while I just knelt by the corpses in pure horror.  
Her: (romania was sobbing into Sealand... XD i guess it could be in a corner/shot)  
Me: (XDDD)  
Her: I then sighed while then saying, "Something isn't right." Romania then growls, "Of course not! We're all dying here!" while beginning to stop crying. I then growl, "I know that; but France and America should be back by now!" Latvia then says, "M-maybe they were k-killed too... w-we're all dead..." Romania then says, "D-don't say that Latvia! We'll be fine if we a-all stay together!" while then he sniffles.  
Me: "I DONT WANNA DIE!" Israel screeched, hurling herself into the wall. She sobbed hysterically, and then threw herself into my arms. I held her for a moment. "I guess it would be best to stay together," I said, agreeing, as everyone else nervously nodded. "Afterall, it has to be one of us... Plus, we're all trapped here until people get suspicious of our dissapearance," South Africa grumbled.  
Me: (nice status. XD)  
Her: (thanks XD and brb)  
Me: (kk)  
Her: (bac)  
Her: I then growled, "None of us are going to die if we stick together..." while England then grumbles, "Unless they have a gun..." Romania then continues to cling to Sealand, and they both trembled, while Latvia then sticks close to them. "Good point South Africa..." England says, "But who could the murderer or murderers be? We're the only ones here and there's only us left."  
Me: "True. But the killer HAS to be one of us, and they might have a gun and shoot us all," New Zealand said pessimistically, causing me to give her the death stare.

Her: We then hear France and America scream, while Romania, Sealand, and Latvia jump, while Romania stutters, "N-no... they can't be..." I then say, "Shit..." while England says, "Who else is here who has a bloody gun?"  
Me: "I don  
Me: (FUCK THE ENTER KEY!)  
Her: (fail! xD)  
Me: (RAAAAGE. XD)  
Her: (XDD)  
Me: "I don't... I don't think any of us do, actually," I admitted, looking around while South Africa shrugged and Israel continued weeping. Israel adjusted the spaghetti straps on her light yellow top, and twirled her hair - with a hunting knife. "H-Holy shit! How'd that get there?" She asked nervously, creeped out. We all then noticed hunting knives for all of us lying around the floor of the caferteria. "The killer wants us to fight back..." Wales said with a dementedly-creepy tone in her voice. We all looked around at each other, not sure who could possibly be doing this, until finally we all grabbed knives and headed out into the hallways to find France and America.

Her: We all follow you and South Africa, while I force Sealand to have the knife. Romania and Latvia had no problem at all, and England simply took it with him. I didn't want to state the fact that I already had one, so I simply did what everybody else did. "Well, I'm ready to fight this murderer." I say, while smirking cockily. "Bloody git, don't even think of it." England warns.  
Me: "Who the hell is it? It has to be one of those two, doesn't it? After all, they're the only other people alive," New Zealand said, pale, and visibly shaking with the blade pointed out in front of her. (Can there be multiple killers? One for each of us? So then we can surprise each other!)  
Her: (omg yeah i already know who're mine D)  
Her: Once we finally find them I say, "ooh that's not pretty..." while turning away, quickly covering Sealand and Romania's eyes so they did not have to see France and America's carcasses. England then covered his mouth saying, "Bloody hell..."  
Her: (oh i know who killed russia, and lithuania and estonia.)  
Her: (they're one of my people)  
Me: (kay. brb)  
Her: (same)  
Me: [Offline IM sent 4m ago] (bak)  
Her: (bac)  
Me: Israel, already unstable, immediately broke down sobbing hysterically. I sat down in the corner with her and comforted her, while New Zealand sat in front of America's and France's bodies, weeping. Wales sat next to France's corpse and held his head in her lap. "I shoulda given you a chance..." She muttered to herself. (France has a crush on Wales.)  
Her: (oooh. -nods-)  
Her: I then sigh and say, "Alright. For now on, we stay right here." "Why desu-yo? W-we're just sitting ducks!" Sealand says, while crying. Romania nods in agreement, while Latvia sniffles. England then mumbles, "Why should we be even here? We should go get the cops..."  
Her: (brb)  
Me: "The doors are locked," New Zealand informed with a frown, and South Africa nodded. "We ARE sitting ducks," He said, agreeing with Sealand. "Who could it even be?" Israel asked in denial, while New Zealand just shrugged, unphased for the moment.  
Her: (bac)  
Me: (awesome.)  
Me: (XD)

Her: The blue team and Latvia and Romania shrug, while I say, "Well... who would have a motive...?" England then says, "Well, we technically all do. America and France are so annoying that any of us could've killed them." Sealand then says, "i was here the whole time!" I then say, "well... I don't know who it could be but... I think Latvia and Romania might be prime suspects." Romania then growls, "What?" with tears in her eyes, "I would never kill my own allies!" she then starts crying into Latvia who rubs her back to try to comfort her. "W-we don't even h-have weapons..." Latvia says.  
Me: I sighed, and heard Wales stand up. "I'm leaving. I don't need to be accused of anything. I don't need all you unstable people with weapons near me. I can survive on my own until people come looking for us," Wales said with a sense of fear and relief in her voice. "Wait!" I said, grabbing her arm. She looked at me with tears in her eyes, held out her knife, and pried me off. "Bye," She said, going down towards the gym and turning around the corner to the C-Wing. "If she's leaving, than I'm out. So many people in one place is way too vulnerable," New Zealand said. "Well, so is being alone!" Israel interjected, with South Africa agreeing with her. "I'm going," New Zealand insisted, and went in the opposite direction of Wales. I grabbed the arms of Israel and South Africa and went down the stairs without a word to anyone.  
Her: I then growl, "YOU STUPID BROTHER! WE HAVE MORE CHANCES OF SURVIVING ALL TOGETHER!" while sniffling. England then says, "Scotland you bloody git, get back here with everybody else! We can all figure this out if we all think of who have motives!" Romania then trembles with Latvia, while Sealand was trying to get a hold of himself.  
Me: Hearing all of you, I sighed and yelled up the stairs: "Sitting there isn't going to do nothing but get you killed." We arrived down the stairs, and Israel and South Africa opted to go left, towards the door, where there were few classrooms and we could keep an eye on all directions, as it was a dead end hall.  
Her: I then sigh and say, "Come on, lets go with them..." while walking off with Sealand and England. Latvia and Romania lagged behind since they were petrified.  
Me: New Zealand turned the corner quickly, knife held out in front of her, to see the mutilated corpse of Canada. She sighed, held her nose, and stepped over it - it was in the middle of the C-Wing hallway. Nervously, New Zealand stepped into a classroom and locked the door behind her. Panting heavily, she went and sat in the back corner of the room, out of view from the hall. It was nearly pitch black in the room, since the power lines were cut. Her hair was frizzy and messed up, and her hands and sweater (she had changed when they came inside) were both crusted with dry blood. Meanwhile, Wales was running down the hallway at a rapid speed, black hair fluttering behind her. It was in a ponytail, and that ponytail was tinged with scarlet blood at the tip. Holding her knife out in front of her, Wales continued sprinting down the hallway, littered with stabbed, shot and mutilated corpses of all nations. She nearly slipped in blood puddles several times.  
Her: We hear a gunshot and then Romania and Latvia scream. "Oh no," I start, and Sealand screams, "Romania!" while running off. England and I then both yell, "Get back here you bloody git!" while chasing after him to discover that Romania had stabbed somebody, and she was trembling. "h-he jumped out a-at me!" she wept. Latvia was trembling just as much while I sighed, seeing Spain on the ground. "Well, nobody will miss him.." I sigh.  
Her: (they heard the gun XD)  
Me: My party of three continued walking down the hallway. "We need a flashlight," South Africa remarked, and I nodded. "I know where one is, I think. Mrs. East-Asia might have one in the science room..." She mumbled, as we followed her at a jogging pace through a few hallways until we came to the F-Wing. We entered F-7, and looked around. It was quite dark. "There's one," Israel said to herself, seeing one on her desk. Mrs. East-Asia had gotten out the flashlight then been murdered, throat slashed and body left lying across her desk, it seeemed. Israel picked up the flashlight and clicked it on. "That's better," She said, breathing a sigh of relief. That's when we heard the gunshot. "Stay here... It's not too close," South Africa instructed to a panicked Israel and a relatively calm me. We sat behind the desk of Mrs. East-Asia for a few moments in the dark.  
Her: I then sigh and grab Romania and Latvia, "Come on you two, we need to move on." I order, while England nods and we walk on. Romania then wipes her bloody hands on her cloak and then Sealand realizes there was already dry blood on it. He stayed quiet though, in fear that she'd stab him. Latvia was also frantically wiping his hands off, while we continued to walk on.  
Me: Wales finally sat down in front of a door. She breathed in a sigh of a relief - she had a feeling she was safe for now. And then, her heart sank as soon as she heard the first gunshot. However, she was the only one to hear the second gunshot, as it was nearly silent. She gasped as it landed in the floor right next to her. She didn't move. A third, silent gunshot went through a wall and hit her point-blanc in the head. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she slumped forward, with a slight trickle of blood coming from the back of her head.  
Her: (its gonna take me a little to respond)  
Me: (kk)  
Her: We hear the gun and I ask England, "Who the hell would have a gun?" It only takes us all a split second before we all say, "Switzerland." I looked around, found a fire axe, broke open the casing, and grabbed it. "Are you going to get choppy?" England asks, as I nod with an insane smirk. He then snickers while we all then go silently running through the halls.  
Me: Silent and scared shitless, Israel, South Africa and I crept out of the room, silent as we walked down the hallway with the flashlight shining around in front of us. I gasped suddenly when the ligth shined upon the corpse of Wales. "You've got to be kidding me..." South Africa muttered, while Israel shook her head in disbelief. "Wow. Just. Wow. Wales? Anyone is vulnerable... She was one tough bitch," I said, revealing the thoughts of the other two as well.  
Her: We then run up to you and I say, "I know who has the gun! Switz!" while we all pause and catch our breath.  
Me: "Nah. I saw his corpse. I think..." I muttered, as I paled, not wanting to believe such a thing/  
Her: England then says, "How the bloody hell could someone KILL HIM!" I then look around and ask, "Where'd Romania and Latvia go...?" Sealand then looks around and says, "I thought they were following allong with us desu-yo..." I then growl, "Damn! They're probably the murderers!"  
Me: "Well, how do you explain them in the caferteria? Exactly. They didn't tell us anything about who the killer was - they would've HAD to have seen it," South Africa explained, putting two and two together finally. I nodded in painful admittance.  
Her: (do any of your charries have the gun? cuz otherwise i know how to do something epic)  
Me: (i havent decided, but if you have something epic, you can do it, lol)  
Her: (kk)  
Her: "Surprise surprise~" Romania purrs, while shooting the gun to the ceiling. Latvia shudders from the shot, who otherwise smirks along with her. "I didn't think you all were so smart~" She says. Latvia then says, "Or that you didn't think that sooner; if you weren't caught up in the moment, it would've been obvious." I then growl, "You psychotic vampire!" she then shoots me in the arm and I scream in pain holding my arm. "I am not a vampire!" she screeches, while Sealand says, "W-why desu-yo?"  
Me: "Why would you do this?" Israel asks weeping, kneeling on the ground in a pool of Wales' blood. I just gasped, and my palms sweated, gripping my knife, getting ready to lunge at them, but realizing it was pure suicide. South Africa was just too stunned to do anything. He went over to support you from your gunshot wound, but other than that, he was unresponsive. Meanwhile, New Zealand, hearing ANOTHER gunshot, left her hiding spot and began to walk down the halls nervously towards the situation...  
Her: Romania then says, "Simple. Russia was too threatening to us. Now that he's dead, we finally don't have to live in fear. We can be our own countries... Lithuania and Estonia freaked out when we told them, so we had to.." She then giggles and continues, "We found Switz dead so we just took his gun." Latvia then nods, while saying, "The others... we had nothing to do with." I then say, "Then who the f*** is the other killer?" while England glares at ROmania and Latvia while taking off his tie and wrapping it around my arm.  
Me: Suddenly, New Zealand appeared behind Romania and Latvia, seeing the gun, and making a move with a finger to her lip for no one to make a sound. Her auburn hair glowed in the dim light of the flashlight, and was matetted with blood. Her white blouse and gray sweater that was left unbuttoned were also crusted with dry blood. And that's when New Zealand pulled out her gun and pressed it against the back of Romania's head. And that's when we all realized that it was New Zealand all along.  
Her: Romania then squeaks, while dropping the gun. She immediately breaks down crying. "I-I don't want to die!" She wails. Latvia quickly picks up the gun and points it at New Zealand. "If you shoot her I'll shoot you." Latvia growls without stuttering. "D-don't shoot desu-yo!" Sealand begs, sobbing, "P-please... nobody else should die..." I then frown, while then patting him on the head. England then says, "How about none of us shoot and just talk this out?"  
Me: "No!" New Zealand barks, now pointing the gun at Latvia's forehead, her arm completely still, with not a hint of nervousness. As soon as Romania tries to remove, she puts her knife to her throat. "Now, all of you are going to line up against the wall," New Zealand barked. "Including you, with the gun, Latvia," she said, glaring at him.  
Me: (can i PLZ have New Zealand kill Romania or Latvia?)  
Her: (she can kill romania)  
Me: (YAY!_  
Her: (let her have her last words though :-)  
Her: (WTF? it was supposed to be : )  
Me: (XDD okay! you do her last words in this message)  
Me: (LET ME DO THE DEATH SCENE THOUGH! I HAVE IT PERFECT!)  
Her: (kk XD)  
Her: I drag the protesting Sealand over, while he continues to sob. England comes over, and we all line up against the wall. Latvia lines up also, while frowning. Romania, knowing she was going to die soon, says, "Peter... Raivis..." while then smiling with tears in her eyes. "I love you." "NO!" Sealand yells, sobbing.  
Her: (peter is sealand and raivis is latvia)  
Me: (ik.)  
Her: (just making sure you knew...)  
Me: "Latvia, drop the gun," New Zealand instructed to the sobbing boy who turned around, and held it up, with tears in his eyes. "Put down the gun!" She demanded, his arm shaking. There was the sound of gunfire, one bullet... And it missed. Latvia's arm was shaking so much that the bullet went into the wall. In a rage, New Zealand's knife tore across Romania's throat, releasing a spout of scarlet blood across the tiled floor. New Zealand threw the dying girl to the ground while she gasped for air. Latvia attempted to fire again, but panicked when he pulled the trigger, only to hear a hollow clicking noise... It was out of bullets.  
Me: (that was scarily enjoyable. xD)  
Her: (nice, nice XD)  
Her: Sealand started sobbing, and England and I tried to comfort him. It wasn't his fault. We couldn't help him yet; until we were all safe. "Dammit," Latvia cursed, dropping the gun and putting his arms up.  
Me: "You little..." New Zealand said, her eye twitching. "I will kill each and every one of you, one by one, making each and every death more painful than the last. By the last victim, you'll be begging me to die... And then, I won't let you. Because you know what, you all deserve it. For ignoring me, and viewing me as inferior, and always calling me the "snob". Well you know what, fuck you, all of you. Who wants to go first?" New Zealand asked, encrazed, through a waterfall of tears. She grabbed Israel's arm, and she immediately squealed and struggled to get free. Israel sobbed and begged for her life as New Zealand lifted her knife, pressing the tip of the blade against the back of Israel's neck... And then, New Zealand coughed. And she coughed up blood, and collapsed backwards as the gun and knife slipped from her hands and color drained from her face. I pulled my hunting knife out from the back of her neck, and quickly grabbed the discarded gun. I watched as my deranged ex-friend died, and couldn't help but almost feel sorry for the psychopath as she bled out, cursing under her breath, but crying at the same time.  
Her: I then cheered, "Whoo! Go bro!" while putting my arm up. England then elbows me as Sealand continues to cry, and Latvia sighs, leaning against the wall, while crying also, looking at Romania's dead body.  
Me: Israel sighed in relief, and threw herself into me, sobbing hysterically, looking at the now THREE dead bodies within the tiny dead end hallway. "I think we're the only ones left," South Africa remarked. "We need to get Ireland medical assitance," I added, looking at the blood soaked tie. "We need to get Latvia into jail, or an insane asylum," Israel growled, as she took the gun and with the butt of the gun smashed the glass door, opening the door from the outside. "There," she said, flinging the door open. It was still thundering, but it wasn't long til we got into town, all of us covered in blood.  
Her: Latvia then says, "I was only helping Romania!" while continuing to cry. Sealand then says, "Y-you can't turn him in d-desu-yo..." I then look down at him while asking, "why not?" He then says, "S-since if I were him, i-I would've helped Romania a-anyways..." I then sigh and pat him on the shoulder, while saying, "Just..." I start, and sigh. England then says, "You should just forget about that psycho for now and worry about yourself." while frowning, "Now, where's the fastest way to the hospital?"  
Her: (brb)  
Me: (kk)  
Me: (OMG can there be a murder at the hospital maybe?)

Me: (wanna stop for the nite?)  
Her: (and sure i guess to both things)


End file.
